


Blue and Grey

by kiyoomille



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Fluff, M/M, Miya Twins, Osasuna, bokuto embarrassed everyone, cute sunaosa, idol osasuna, idol sunaosa, osamu is a baby, soft sunaosa, suna is whipped for osamu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyoomille/pseuds/kiyoomille
Summary: Suna thinks that this is the most unsubtle emotion he has seen on Osamu’s face- one that doesn’t involve food, anyway.“The fuck?” Osamu gapes, shellshocked.“You my dear friends, have broken the internet.” Atsumu chided unhelpfully.Rising star Suna Rintarou has been recruited to join one of the most successful and popular rookie groups, Jacques’ Last Card. It was fine at first. Really, it was too fine. Until they got invited to a particular variety show which involved cheek-pinching, spoon-feeding, forehead kisses and banters with a particular Miya Osamu which led to the hashtag SunaOsa to trend for months. Now, the company’s gotta make use of all that PR yeah?
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136





	Blue and Grey

**Author's Note:**

> I dreamt of Suna as Hyunjin from Stray Kids and I had to write him as a dancer and rapper or else I’ll never know inner peace…so yeah, self indulgent.  
> Disclaimer; all the songs I used here belong to actual boy groups; EXO, NCT, Stray Kids. Oh and I also changed the boys’ birth years to better suit a rookie group. Nonbeta’ed please forgive my errors, enjoy!

“Suna-kun, stop running your hands through your hair. I know you’re nervous, and you’ve got every right to be, but you gotta be more subtle about it because everyone in this room’s starting to get anxious too.” His manager sighed. The boy has been more fidgety than their usual shows and it’s understandable, really. He’s the opening act for a singer who charted in the BBMAs chart after all. This is nothing like his usual performances.

“Ah sorry Takei-san.” Suna said sheepishly. He then proceeds to go to a less crowded area in the confines of the backstage, surrounded by a few back-up dancers who had the same idea as him.

Taking in deep breaths, he relaxed all his muscles. He remembers just one month ago, when one of the production team for this concert approached him after one of his performances in a high-end bar. They said his performance was excellent and deserved to be recognized nationwide, and that was when they gave him an offer. Suna would take any chances to continue performing, and so he accepted.

He definitely didn’t know it was for an opening act in Misa’s Grand Concert until a week later though. Said artist has been in a high lately. Her title song charting a place in BBMAs, got herself a Glammy nomination, and songs on top of iTunes and Spotify for months now. Not to mention got herself almost 10 awards in MMA and MAMA.

Suna definitely didn’t scream when he found out. He definitely didn’t.

His thoughts were interrupted as a burst of screams came from the audience area. It’s almost like the concert hall was being teared apart by the loud screams and stomping.

_‘It’s time.’_

Standing behind two electric doors that would make way for him when given the cue, Suna fixed his outfit and hair one last time. He took a deep breath and stared at the doors separating him from the enormous stage and loud audience.

“I’m hot and awesome. I can do this.” He mumbled to himself which one of the staffs heard, unfortunately, and gave him an awkward smile of encouragement.

“Almost time Suna-kun. In five, four, three, two-”

The sliding doors opened. He was greeted by blinding lights and cheers.

Sweeping his eyes across the pink ocean, seeing fans wave around their light sticks, he realized what he wanted all along.

_This. He wants this._

Bringing his lips to the microphone, he smirks. He raps. He dances. He _performs._

****_____________________________** **

“That- That was incredible Suna-kun! The best performance you ever had! Even though it was your first time in an overwhelmingly large audience like that, you- you did so well!”

“Uh Takei-san please stop crying.” Suna sighed but a smile was lingering on his face as his manager hugged him.

“I’m so proud of you.”

Suna said nothing but the squeeze in the hug said enough.

As soon as they pulled away, his manager walked away muttering something about Suna’s social media platforms. He decided to go to the bathroom.

He stares at his reflection at the mirror and basks in the feeling of leftover adrenaline. After managing to collect himself for a couple of minutes, he decides it’s time to go back.

The first thing he sees is his manager staring at a card he’s holding with eyes as large as saucers and mouth opening and closing like a fish. Furrowing his eyebrows, Suna approaches the older man.

“Takei-san did something happen?” Suna expresses his worry. _What if the production didn’t liked his performance and regrets ever letting him perform?_

When his manager didn’t respond, his worry spikes, thinking that something bad really happened.

“Takei-san wh-”

“Suna-kun you won’t believe this.”

“Believe what?”

“You’ll debut.”

_Oh he thought something bad re- wait-_

“I will _what?_ Takei-san you’re not joking right?”

His manager’s face split into an overjoyed grin.

“You’ve been offered to join JLC as their newest member.”

He drops his phone. _What the fuck._

****_____________________________** **

After the post-concert party, a lot of praises, and even a small chat with Misa herself, Suna finds himself back at his own apartment. Laying on his large and incredibly comfortable bed with his laptop on his lap, he opens the JLC link his manager sent him.

_“It’s up to you to decide Suna-kun. I may help with your decisions as a manager, but you will always get to have the final say. Think about it carefully.”_

As a new and rising star, he definitely needs an entertainment label to back him up. He’s already fortunate enough to get himself a manager but since he’s not signed with any contract with a big company yet, all the money for his gigs come right from his pocket.

Fortunately, with his talent and good looks, he has already earned himself a steadily rising fanbase and the name ‘Sunarin’ has started to gain attention in local places. The money his fanbase supports him with has been a great help, he will forever be thankful.

_It’s not enough though, performing in clubs and events isn’t the limit of his dream. He needs a company to support him as soon as possible. He aspires to stand in the big stage._

He didn’t think it’d be in a _boy group_ of all things though.

As the link loads, he squints at the member’s profiles.

****JLC Official Website** **

****-** ** _Learn more about JLC today…_

**_ **Jacques’ Last Card** _ **

_￭_ _a five-member boy group under MSBY Entertainment. One of the label’s most promising artists._

_￭_ _a newly debuted boy group from May 2020_

_￭_ _the fastest album-selling rookies of the year._

_￭_ _their debut stage and music video earned the fastest debut video to hit 50 million views in 24 hours._

_￭_ _title tracks and b-sides in their first album topped music sites for months._

_￭_ _earned a nomination and award for best rookies of the year at MMA and MAMA._

_￭_ _history-making rookies._

Suna gapes at the screen. He knew about the group, they’re probably one of the most-talked idols right now, but he definitely didn’t keep track of their achievements that much. Sure MSBY ENT’s one of the Big Three companies, but _what the fuck. They debuted just 8 months ago, and they achieved this much?! Would the fans even like having a member added to their idols after they already achieved so much?_

Shaking his head, he decides to continue reading.

****Bokuto Kotarou** **

_￭_ _September 20, 1999_

_￭_ _Leader, Main rapper, sub-vocal_

_￭_ _His motto in life is “It’s not impossible, it’s just hard! Hey hey hey!!!”_

_ Click to know more about Bokuto Kotarou…. _

__

Suna rubbed his temples, he feels like this guy’s gonna be a handful. Also- _main rapper huh?_

****Akaashi Keiji** **

_￭_ _December 5, 2000_

_￭_ _Visual, Main dancer, Lead vocal_

_￭_ _Believes that “every person is their own protagonist”._

_ Click to know more about Akaashi Keiji…. _

__

Scrunching his nose, he remembered that he’s scheduled to film for a dance video tomorrow. He always dances alone or with a duo or group, but they never really stuck around for long. He wonders if it’s nice to dance with actual members.

****Hinata Shoyo** **

**** _￭_ _June 21, 2001_

_￭_ _Lead rapper, Lead dancer, Sub-vocal_

_￭_ _The literal personification of the sun. “The view at the top is something I’ll never see by myself.”_

_ Click to know more about Hinata Shoyo…. _

__

He remembers this kid. He’s dubbed “Prince of Variety Shows” if he remembers correctly.

****Miya Atsumu** **

_￭_ _October 5, 2000_

_￭_ _Main Vocal, Lead dancer_

_￭_ _“We’ll keep moving towards the top. Yesterday’s gone. We don’t need memories.”_

_ Click to know more about Miya Atsumu…. _

__

****Miya Osamu** **

_￭_ _October 5, 2000_

_￭_ _Main Vocal, Lead dancer_

_￭_ _“Performing is like eating food, no matter how many times you do it, you’ll always get hungrier the next time around.”_

_ Click to know more about Miya Osamu….  _

__

Suna frowns. The best duo in the entertainment industry. Internationally known as the Miya Twins even before they debuted in JLC. _If he accepts then_ _he_ ’ _ll be working with them huh._

He sighs and opened the email his manager handed to which the scout gave him.

_“He said that he was in a hurry and gave me his email. He said to contact him for a formal meeting.”_

__

Sent.

Closing his laptop, he leaned back and just stared at the dim yet warm florescent lights engulfing his room.

He already knew what his decision is.

****_____________________________** **

The next day he was woken up because of someone calling repeatedly. Groaning, he reached for his phone.

“Hello Takei-san?” He mumbled, still disoriented.

“Suna-kun! Check Twitter right now!” Wincing at the loud and overly excited voice of his manager, he opened the said app, failing to notice the amount of notifications and went straight to _top_ _trends._

“What the _fuck?_ ”

****Top trends** **

___________________________

****#MisaGrandConcert** **

_5.3M Tweets_

___________________________

****Misa-chan** **

_2M Tweets_

___________________________

****#MinniesLoveYouMisa** **

_700K Tweets_

___________________________

****#AttackonTitanFinalSeason** **

_143K Tweets_

___________________________

****Sunarin** **

_579K Tweets_

___________________________

****#PinkOcean** **

_100K Tweets_

___________________________

****suna** **

_50K Tweets_

___________________________

Eyes almost budging out of their sockets, Suna stares at his phone blinking dumbly.

“Takei-san, are you seeing this.”

“You should check your official account.”

Still in disbelief, Suna visits his profile only to choke on air.

“One- _one million_ followers?! From four hundred thousand to one million, in _one_ night?!” Suna sputters, now fully awake. His manager chuckles.

“Apparently, Minnies loved your performance very much. Try clicking on your name.” So he does.

________________________________

****@laradee** **

_Whoever that was who performed just now, im stanning._

________________________________

****@blaxkjxckals** **

_WHO WAS THAT HANDSOME FELLOW, HIS EYES, HIS FACE, HIS VOICE?!?! HELLO?!_

________________________________

****@xiomow** **

_glad to see minnies are all in the same boat. IS HE A ROOKIE IDOL OR SMTHN?! THE WAY HE DANCES IS SO POWERFUL FUCK AND HIS HUSKY VOICE WHEN RAPPING?! RUN ME OVER WITH A TRUCK ONEGAI._

________________________________

****@forevermisa** **

_guys I found his account!! he’s @suna_rin !!!_

________________________________

****@laradee** **

_@forevermisa bless your soul. THANK YOU SM._

________________________________

****@suna’sslave** **

_to my moots, I am no longer user blaxkjxckals as of today._

________________________________

****@rintannie** **

_im glad to see so many people liked sunarin’s performance! Please dm me if you want to join the official fanclub!_

________________________________

****@yoomigiris** **

_have y’all seen his body rolls…..I am ascending gb. suna may rail me ty._

________________________________

Staring at his phone blankly for about 5 more minutes, he was snapped out of it by his manager who he forgot was still on the phone.

“Now move, you have to meet that scout right?”

****_____________________________** **

After finishing the shoot for the dance video, Suna took out his phone to review the address of a cafe the scout gave him. Apparently he was going to get briefed about the offer a bit more before they go to MSBY ENT.

Fixing his mask and cap ( _just in case_ ), he entered said cafe and was relieved that he arrived earlier than the scout. Settling at a comfy spot in the corner, it wasn’t long before a man in professional wear entered the glass doors.

Standing up he bowed to the older man who smiled and gestured for him to sit.

“Great performance yesterday, Suna-kun. I’m sorry for leaving so early.”

“Ah no it’s fine uh-”

“Kamisaki Tohei, head of the scouting division in MSBY Entertainment.” Kamisaki held out a hand for Suna to shake which the latter shook politely.

“I’m here to convince you to join JLC.” _Straightforward huh._

“With all due respect Kamisaki-san, I don’t understand why you’d add a new member now that the group’s career is already flourishing?”

“Say, do you listen to idol groups often Suna-kun?” Albeit confused, Suna answered.

“Huh? Ah- yes, I guess.”

“There’s so many of them right? Sometimes, it’s almost impossible to create a concept exclusive for your group only. Sticking to a concept will bore the fans before long.” Suna furrowed his eyebrows, as the scout grinned at his confused expression.

“What I mean Suna-kun is that JLC is a group who doesn’t stick to concepts. We want to be _diverse,_ to not be restricted, to _explore_ different genres and to give the artists freedom in performing. We want to recruit you, to complete this group of completely different individuals who’ll merge together to create the prefect music.” The scout said looking Suna in the eye.

“So what do you say?”

****_____________________________** **

Suna stared at the enormous building in awe. Covered in gold and black accents, and the words **_**MSBY Entertainment**_** elegantly emphasized at the very top, the building is really fit to hold worldwide-known artists.

Following Kamasaki, they entered the automatic glass doors and went straight to the reception where the scout said something to the woman in-charge, Suna didn’t catch what it was. The woman then nodded at them both and Kamasaki led him to the elevator.

“We’re going to meet the CEO first Suna-kun, then I can show you the group’s practice from outside only since Atsumu really hates when someone disrupts practice.” Dumbfounded, Suna managed a nod and shuffled nervously. _He’s gonna meet the CEO of one of the country’s biggest companies._

The rest of the elevator ride was comfortably silent since Kamasaki was kind enough to give the artist time to collect himself. With a _ping_ the elevator doors opened and they trudged down the wide hallway to in front of huge- _very huge_ doors.

Knocking three times, Suna heard a distant _come in_ from inside. Eyes widening again, the room was, for lack of a better word, _humongous._ Eyes subtly roaming around, the walls were glass, and since it was so high up, it enables a view of the entire city. In the center was a large desk with some paperworks, snacks and….. _games?_ Finally looking at the CEO, Suna had to stop his jaw from dropping.

A young male, with blonde hair and black roots lounged at the plush armchair behind the desk. He was wearing a hoodie with sweatpants and his legs were propped up the desk, allowing Suna to see the socks and slippers he had on. He was munching on a lollipop while playing a game in his psp. _What the- He’s the CEO?! We look like we’re the same age-_

“Kozume-san” Finally looking up from his game, the blonde sighed and set aside the game.

“Is that him?”

“Yes”

Sharp cat-like eyes scanned Suna up and down and he resisted the urge to recoil.

“He’s perfect.” Smirking, the CEO looked Suna right in the eye. The latter _knew_ right then and there, that he’s got to be careful with this man..

Standing up, the blonde walked towards him and held out a hand.

“I’m Kozume Kenma the CEO of this label. Welcome to MSBY Suna Rintarou.”

****_____________________________** **

Following the scout twist and turn in the wide yet complicated hallways, Suna found himself shaking with nerves and anticipation. He’s going to see one of the most well-known groups of today practice after all.

Not long after, he found himself standing in front of a closed door. He could hear music blasting from inside along with some chanting. _They’re dancing._ Now fidgeting even more, the scout noticed his restlessness and let out a chuckle.

“You could watch you know, Suna-kun?” Kamasaki gestured to the rectangle shaped glass situated at a top part of the door. It’s size is more than enough to allow anyone to peek in.

“Ah- yes. Please excuse me.” Suna answered sheepishly, positioning himself directly in front of the transparent space and peered in.

He sucked in a breath at the sight.

In the confines of the practice room, the five people occupying it seemed to be in a different dimension. Limbs moving in perfect sync, bodies seemingly consumed by each beat the speakers pump out, it’s as though they were _one ._ But that’s already a given, no idol who can’t do this much can go as far as this group did. That’s not what caught Suna’s attention, no.

It’s the…. _trust?_ Is it the way Bokuto back-flipped on top of Akaashi and the latter’s eyes had been closed the entire time? It could be the obvious divergence in their styles which they managed to put into one? Suna never knew ballet and rugged aerobics could come together until he saw Hinata and Bokuto perform a combination that he thinks only they could pull off. Or he could have been drawn by the way the twins fit so beautifully well together, no verbal communication is needed.

He could have been drawn in by all of these things. Who knows? But one thing he does know is that _he wants to perform with these monsters._

He turned to the scout beside him, and seeing the determined expression on the younger’s face, Kamasaki let out a satisfied grin.

“Glad to have you, Suna-kun.”

****_____________________________** **

The next week, he’s standing in front of the closed door again but this time not as a mere spectator. Taking off his headphones and situating them at his neck, he decides to peek first. He saw the five members gathering around an older woman. _Oh, this must be the manager Kamasaki-san was talking about._

After waiting for a bit, he takes a deep breath and knocked.

He saw the woman say something one last time to the bunch before heading towards the door.

“It’s nice to meet you Suna-kun! I am Mitarai Konoe, JLC’s official manager.” The woman smiled warmly at him and Suna can’t help but smile back, a lot more stiffer, but a smile nonetheless. Takei-san, his old manager, has also signed with MSBY as the group’s new advisor.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Mitarai-san.” He focused his gaze on the woman in front of him rather than the group, who he knows is definitely staring, behind her.

“Come inside, I’ll introduce you to them.” He clenched his fists tighter. He’s not some grade school kid who would get nervous over mere first encounters, but this is _the JLC_ for fucks sake. And he’s joining them. _Holy shit he’s joining them-_

Before he could freak out, he was snapped out of it by the hand outstretched in front of him.

“Hey hey hey Suna!! I’m Bokuto! Welcome to the club!”

“It’s not a _club_ Bokuto-san.” A raven-haired male sighed and looked at Suna apologetically. “Nice to meet you Suna, I’m Akaashi.” Suna had to stop himself from openly gawking because holy shit _this man’s gorgeous._

“Ah- uh, hey.” That sounded embarrassingly awkward. He clears his throat. “Nice to meet you too, Akaashi, Bokuto.” He nodded at them both.

“I’m looking forward to working with you Suna-san!!” A ginger jumped around him enthusiastically. He bolted around him so fast, he had to steel himself from getting dizzy.

“Ditto, Hinata” He smiled softly. The smile was immediately wiped off though, as the sound of thick Kansai dialect reached his ears.

“Suna huh? You’re a rapper right? Ya better be good enough t’give raps n’ adlibs which compliment my verses. I ain’t working with no scrub.” It was physically painful to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Suna instead directed a lazy smirk towards the blond.

“Right back at you Atsumu.” No honorifics.

“Ha- what did’ja say ya-”

“’Tsumu shut up.” The grey-haired version of the annoying twin presented himself in front and did a not so subtle head to toe once over of him. Suna raises a brow.

“Hm he’s good.”

“He’s what?! Ya can’t just go ‘n say he’s _good_ just ‘cause he’s decent-looking!” His twin sputters. Exaggerated betrayal evident on his otherwise soft features.

The calmer twin just shrugged and bit into the candy he somehow managed to hide in his shirt.

“Osamu. I _said_ no eating in practice.” The once sweet demeanour of their manager has evolved into a threatening presence. A menacing smile directed towards said man who immediately swallowed the candy- albeit choking in the process.

Atsumu, contrary to popular belief, is actually a _caring_ brother. So he immediately slaps his twin on the back, harder than what’s needed but okay, and handed him a bottle of water. After all that, he proceeds to scold the fuck out of him while Osamu is already chewing on another treat discreetly.

In the background, Suna could make out Bokuto balancing a toothbrush on his nose (where he got that, Suna doesn’t want to know), with Akaashi recording him. Bokuto seems to be shouting about how he wants Kuroo to see. Whoever that Kuroo was, Suna could only hope he’s at least more sane than bi-color-haired male.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash and saw Hinata doing ballet leaps (that were abnormally higher than normal) and knocked down an opened flask in the process, spraying water everywhere.

Suna slowly turned to the Mitarai for help but the manager only gave him a sympathetic glance before bolting out of the door.

_What the fuck did he just sign up for._

****_____________________________** **

After everyone calmed down, Bokuto called Suna to the front to exhibit a brief performance.

“So we would know what you’re capable of and syncing with you will be easier.” Spoken like a true leader, Bokuto. Suna thinks that this man is not all chaos after all.

That’s how Suna ended up standing in the middle of the room with a mic in hand, questioning his life decisions.

He heard Atsumu grumble a “he better be good” making him roll his eyes.

“Have you ever seen the scouts bring back someone _not_ good, Atsumu?” Replied Akaashi who was starting to get tired of his whining. Atsumu just pouted.

Suna sighed and looked through his phone for a song. He decided on Chanyeol and Punch’s Stay With Me. Humming along with the intro, he closed his eyes as he sang the first lines softly.

  
_Every time I close my eyes_ _  
_ _Oh, I always see those eyes_ _  
_ _So I wanted to forget_ _  
_ _All the pain since we first met_ _  
_ _If this isn’t real, someone wake me from this dream, please_ _  
_ _Is this destiny, are we really meant to be_ _  
_ _Fall, falling you_ _  
_

Clutching the mic tighter, he relaxed his stance as he prepared to rap.

  
_Like destiny, we're just falling_ _  
_ _You’re calling out to me calling_ _  
_ _I can’t escape your love any more just hold me_ _  
_ _The other half of my being_ _  
_ _All the while I’ve been waiting_ _  
_ _For you to take my heart with you it’s sinking_ _  
_ _(Stay with me)_ _  
_ _And are you living in my heart within me_ _  
_ _(Stay with me)_ _  
_ _With all the truth I hid so deep_ _  
_

Exhaling, he felt himself smile. He will never get tired of the feeling of elation whenever he performs, no matter the audience. _  
_

_Every time I close my eyes_ _  
_ _Oh, I always see those eyes_ _  
_ _So I wanted to forget_ _  
_ _All the pain since we first met_ _  
_ _If this isn’t real, someone wake me from this dream, please_  
_Is this destiny, are we really meant to be_ _  
_ _Fall, falling you_

As he let out the last line, he took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

A series of applauses reached his ears and he let out a smile of relief. The members were grinning widely at him, except Atsumu who was staring at him mouth opening and closing like a fish and Osamu who was staring at him intensely as if he was studying his whole existence. He just shrugged the thought aside as Hinata approached him bouncing.

“Suna-san that was so cool! Your voice is so smooth! And the rap- it was so fast!” The starry-eyed tangerine exclaimed taking him aback, suddenly feeling overwhelmed.

“Thank you, Hinata.” He settled on ruffling the shorter’s hair.

“That was really good, Suna!! I can’t wait to rap together with you!!” Bokuto shouted enthusiastically. Flinching from the loud volume, he managed a lazy smile and a “same here.” He also smiled back at Akaashi who patted his shoulder.

Spotting the twins approaching him, he bit back a smirk in seeing Atsumu’s disgruntled expression.

“So how was it, Atsumu- _kun?”_

“T’was fine. Better than I expected, at least.” The blonde muttered under his breath. Suna finally let out a smirk directed at him to which the former returned with an eye roll.

“Hey ‘Tsumu, how come we haven’t heard ‘bout this guy before?” Osamu spoked. _This guy?_ Suna felt an irk mark form on his forehead.

“Hm I dunno too, Samu. We should’a heard of someone like him in music events right?”

“Maybe it’s ‘cause he hadn’t been to any of those before?”

“Eh? Where has he been performin’ then?”

“Shut up.” Suna groaned. “I perform in gigs only, the most major performance I had is the opening act in Misa’s Grand Concert.” Osamu’s eyes lit up.

“Oh, so that was why you sounded familiar! ‘Tsumu, he was the one who almost slipped during the dance break in his performance!” Suna’s eyes widened, the embarrassing memory prompting his entire face to flush.

“Huh- Oh! That- that was you- what the fu-” Atsumu erupted in laughter as Suna growled at him.

“Shut _up_ ” Atsumu, being the little shit he is, only began to wheeze and Bokuto came to slap his back, _hard,_ to make him stop.

“Ow- ouch, Bokkun!” He whined.

“It’s perfectly natural to make mistakes Suna. In fact, Atsumu here actually slipped in front of thousands of people at our fan meet last month.” Akaashi said stoically, only making the statement sound funnier and Suna let out a chuckle.

“Wh- Akaashi!” Atsumu frowned, face now flushed in embarrassment.

“Now then, let’s talk about the positions.” Bokuto engaged. “Is everyone fine with Suna as main dancer and main rapper.” Suna widened his eyes, _main?!_

“A-ah Bokuto, I don’t think I sh-”

“Yes we’re fine with it. Can we practice already?” Atsumu whined. Suna furrowed his brows.

“But I just joined-”

“Doesn’t matter. As long as ya help us win award shows n’ charts, whether you’re new or not doesn’t matter.” Osamu replied. Suna raised his eyebrows in surprise, turning to face the grey-haired male. “Now let’s start or Atsumu’s gon’ start a tantrum. Ya can just watch us first, try to pick up our moves so it’ll be easier later.” And he walked away, dragging his twin.

Hours later, Suna found himself alone in the practice room learning the dance that Akaashi showed him earlier that day. It was already 10 PM but he’s close to wrapping up. He already got most of the moves down, that’s how much of a fast-learner he is. After a particularly complicated footwork sequence, he plopped down on the floor breathing heavily.

“You really are good. That sequence took us almost a week to synchronise.” Suna whipped his head to the entrance of the room and saw Osamu leaning on the door frame, a lollipop on his mouth.

“Yeah, it’s harder than most.” Suna panted, breathing still laboured.

“You should finish already. Mitarai-san usually calls Bokuto to ask if all of us is resting already, and Bokuto can’t lie for his life.” Suna nodded heaving himself up and turning off the speakers and other equipments. “Oh and I need you to come with me to buy onigiri.”

“What? Why?”

“I left my wallet at home.”

****_____________________________** **

The day of their comeback. _His debut._ On screen anyway.

Taking a deep breath, he sat beside Hinata who was practically bouncing in his seat. They were currently at one of the huge rooms in MSBY, watching a large screen tv which was displaying the countdown to the release of their music video.

MSBY already announced that JLC will be having a new member, but they didn’t release any information yet. Suna’s profile will be posted in the official group website right after the music video’s release.

_2 minutes._

Bokuto was chattering loudly, something about the new flip he exhibited in the intro and how the fans would absolutely love it.

_1 minute_

Atsumu started complaining about how the twins’ harmonisation in the chorus wasn’t good enough and now Osamu has him in choke hold.

_5 seconds_

“Three, two, one.” He muttered to himself and looked at the screen.

The music video was perfect. “Cherry Bomb” was the title track of their new album “All In”, the video portrays different variations of punk music, hiphop, classical, and soft music.

Suna was center, most of the time, since he’s the main dancer along with Akaashi. But his favourite was the part where they form a pyramid with him at the very center, legs slowly downing to a split. He was impressed with himself, his facial expressions where right on point.

_Na na na na na na quick hurry avoid it right Cherry Bomb_

_I’m the biggest hit, I’m the biggest hit on the stage._

It ended with Akaashi’s smirk towards the screen and Suna swears he heard Bokuto muffle a screech.

“Now then, I have posted Suna-kun’s profile on the website. You guys can browse the comments if you want.” Their manager said.

Suna started feeling anxious again but a hand patted his back and he looked beside him to see Hinata giving him a bright smile. He inhaled deeply and steeled himself.

****atsumu’s thigh pillows** **

_my man be hitting those high notes with ease. Step. On. Me._

**__ **

**_**HINATABABIE** _ **

_If god doesn’t have favourites then explain why hinata shoyo exists??? can dance can rap can sing??? hello?!? perfect all-rounder babie_

****

****Lumielczx** **

_is that…..the new member…..wsit I cdnt seem tp fucntion wekl_

****Bokuhoe** **

_WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK I AM SO SORRY BOKUTO BABY BUT WHAT THE FUCK SUNA RINTAROU WHAT THE FCUJHFJKFHKSF_

****JLC_for_eternity** **

_Holy fuck wait I cant- what is this- MSBY really went out there, dropped the bomb that JLC’s debuting a new member and ?!?! THIS MAN HERE IS A WHOLE ASS MEAL KIND SIR. His facial expressions…..his powerful moves….his husky voice…. how come I only knew he exists now???_

****AKARI** **

_Guys, let me quickly jot down why Suna Rintarou is TALENTED. Like REALLY TALENTED. First of all, he just started training with the group for a few months and since we haven’t really heard of him before, we can only assume that he’s a new artist. Now….let’s start with his rap, any normal amateur artist can NOT rap almost 40 syllables in 10 seconds. They can NOT. Next is his moves, the ability to move his body at will whether it’s strong pops or fluidity, I am telling you guys even artists who train for 3 years can’t achieve that much mastery in transition. ESPECIALLY THE CHORUS AND LAST PART…..and let us not get started on his on point facial expressions…the smirks, the winks, the gaze- I cant with this goodbye._

****tannieyeyeyy** **

_str34m!!!!!_

****Keiji’s wife** **

_The visuals….the smirk at the last….good bye if you don’t hear from me in the next hour im probably dead or sumn. Akaashi killed me._

****myaatwins** **

_osamu has completely wrecked me. who allowed him to walk in and start singing with his frustratingly smooth mellow voice. i am dying. the twins’ harmonisation at the chorus. goodbye I fucking love the miyas._

****jacques’** **

_I think it’s safe to say that suna rintaro is everyone’s bias wrecker now. But I am not one of osamu’s strongest soldiers…i am so sorry baby….but I declare suna as my new bias._

****I hate everyone except shoyo** **

_Tbh I didn’t really like the idea of adding a new member to the group this late. But I changed my mind. Suna is a whole fucking meal._

****Ell10298** **

_No one:_

_Everyone: loses their mind over suna_

****yoomimi** **

_wait….WAITTT….THAT IS THE SUNA RINTARO FROM MISA’S GRAND CONCERT!!!! HE BROKE THE INTERNET BACK THEN….HOLY FUCK IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING_

****jacques’** **

_Holy shit YOU’RE RIGHT._

****Lumielczx** **

_RIGHT?! I was following him ever since he performed in the concert but_ _then he suddenly disappeared for a few months. TURNS OUT HE WAS_ _TRAINING FOR JLC_

****jhemerieee_** **

_i don’t get what everyone’s so hyped up for. Hello? He easily joined a group which was already popular before he joined. Didn’t even experience the hardships of a newly started group. I mean sure he’s good and handsome but sorry, JLC will forever be five._

****AKARI** **

_I’m sorry but have you forgotten what JLC’s purpose is? To keep trying_ _new genres and different variations. If you can’t accept that they’re_ _doing something new then you could kindly fuck off. Besides, suna’s_ _toenail is far more talented than your pathetic ass._

Bokuto let out a loud snort which caused the others to giggle too. Suna sighed but a smile was plastered on his face. He’s really glad the fan’s are liking him. He knows haters can’t be avoided and he already conditioned himself to face that. Idol life will never be easy, anyway.

“Suna’s stealing my fans!” Atsumu pouted.

“Ya don’t have fans in the first place.” Osamu retaliated.

Suna rolled his eyes and caught sight of the video’s views. He nearly toppled over.

_10 million views._

_Ten million views in a fucking hour._

_What the fuck._

Eyes wide, he turned to the other members who were also staring at the views in surprise.

“What the? Ten- ten million?” Bokuto sputtered out.

“Wow…this is the fastest we’ve had.” Akaashi said, shellshocked.

“Bet t’was ‘cause of the hype of introducin’ a new member.” Atsumu chirped.

“Glad ya actually use your brain for once ‘Tsumu”

“Shut yer trap ‘Samu!”

“We should celebrate!!” Hinata cheered.

And they did.

****_____________________________** **

Suna is a nervous wreck. It’s the same feeling as they were waiting for the music video to come out but ten times more intense. After all, this isn’t like watching a video in a MSBY room. It’s his _debut stage_ for christ sake.

They are currently in one of the waiting rooms of SBS, where make up artists are currently dealing with their faces. He held back a sigh at the feeling of an eye liner being drawn across his eyes.

“Miss, do I really have to wear eye liner?” They were really annoying to wash off, especially the waterproof ones. Sure, make-up removers exist but Suna’s too lazy to acknowledge this fact.

“Yes Suna-san. Your eyes already look like you have natural eye liner, but let’s emphasize it a bit more yeah?” Suna only sighed in compliance.

“We’re up in 10 minutes guys!” Bokuto shouted, clapping to get their attention. “Let’s stand by the backstage already!”

A few minutes later, they were already in formation waiting for the platform to rise them up to the stage. He heard someone chanting “in three, two, one-” and the platform rose.

Suna was immediately greeted by deafening cheers and bright lights. He looked around the audience and saw the group’s official light stick being raised everywhere. He bit back a smile.

There was something else though. He heard incomprehensible chanting and he strained his ears to understand it.

_Holy shit._

He felt his heart swell.

“ _Suna! Suna! Suna! Suna! Suna!”_

His name was being chanted everywhere and he vaguely heard Atsumu complain “see? told’ja he was stealin’ our fans!”

Suna chuckled and threw a wink at the crowd- the stadium looked like it was going to collapse from the screeching. The intro started playing, and for the first time in his life _Suna performs with people who shared the same level of passion as him._

“Now then, _let’s raise hell boys._ ” said Bokuto, grinning dangerously.

****_____________________________** **

As expected, that day’s stage broke the internet as thousands and millions of netizens started talking about JLC’s new member. There were good and of course the occasional bad comments but overall, the addition of Suna to the group had been a hit. His fanbase is also fast increasing in numbers and _Cherry Bomb_ already has wins at music banks despite the short amount of time since it was released. Now, the group’s going to focus on promotion and so that includes variety shows, interviews, game shows and talk shows.

Suna found himself seated in between the twins during the ride towards the shoot for _Idol Room._ The two were about to claw on each others’ faces so Akaashi put Suna in between them- much to the boy’s dismay.

Hearing a continuous thumping beside him, he looked beside him to see Osamu’s head repeatedly bouncing off the window. Suna rolled his eyes and placed the other’s head on his shoulder and laid his own on top, then he dozed off.

He woke up to someone shaking him and opened his eyes to see Osamu waiting impatiently for him to wake up.

“C’mon. They left us already.” The grey haired boy grumbled. No doubt internally killing his twin for leaving him.

After arriving at the set, they were immediately ushered to the dressing rooms where the rest of the members are.

“Took you two long enough.”

“You should have woke us up then.”

After some light touches to his face, they where now at the iconic all-white set of the show. Sitting at the assigned chairs, Suna took his place between Osamu and Akaashi. The seating order was with Bokuto first then beside him is Akaashi, followed by Suna, next to him is Osamu then Atsumu with Hinata at the end.

“We’re rolling in three, two, one!”

“Welcome to another episode of Idol Room!! Our guests for today has been on quite the high lately right Fuki-san?”

“That’s for sure! Everyone is talking about them nowadays! Especially now that we have someone new joining us- let us calm down everyone!” the host chuckled. “ Here with us today, we are presenting the monster rookies, Jacques’ Last Card!!” All the members stood up and bowed.

“One, two, three- one song, heart and soul! Hello we are JLC!” They exclaimed simultaneously.

“Welcome boys! Congratulations on your recent comeback!” Shiro, one of the hosts, exclaimed and gestured for the boys to take their seats again.

“Hey, hey!! Thank you Shiro-san!”

“This is your second time on the show right? Though it is Suna-kun’s first time here.” Fuki motioned towards said boy. “How are you feeling today Suna-kun?”

“I feel ecstatic to be here Fuki-san.” Suna chuckled. Sure, he may not be as smooth a talker as Hinata but he does know how to charm his way through variety shows.

“That’s great! We’re also very glad to have you here.” Fuki grinned then faced the rest of the members again. “ _Cherry Bomb_ is your most viewed video as of now right?”

“Ah yes. We were really shocked when we saw the numbers.” Akaashi smiled.

“It was Suna’s fault!” Atsumu accused to which the boy responded with a smirk.

“We are very grateful towards the fans for supporting us on this comeback, and we are very glad that they accepted Suna wholeheartedly.” Akaashi continued, seemingly unfazed by Atsumu’s interruption.

“Suna-san was so cool right guys?!” Hinata excitedly said to the camera and the members resounded high pitched “ _yes!”_ es.

“Now then, do you guys wantyakiniku and drinks?” Shiro questioned the members. Almost immediately, Osamu bolted right up in his seat- face lit up.

“I guess that’s a yes from you Osamu-kun.” Shiro chuckled.

“We’re going to play a game with the fans! It’s also a great opportunity to know more about Suna-kun!”

“The game is similar to truth and dare. Yesterday we have gathered these from the fans. Each member is going to pick up either a question or a dare from this box, one at a time.” Fuki raised a box with strips of paper in it. “If you refuse to answer the question or dare for the third time, there will be a punishment.” The host cackled evilly.

“But if the whole group only has three fails all in all, then you will get the yakinikuas a reward.”

“Let’s do this!” Bokuto shouted.

“You all better not have any fails.” Osamu frowned. “Yes, I’m lookin’ at you ‘Tsumu.”

“Huh?!”

“Okay let us start with Bokuto!” Fuki presented the box in front of the energetic man who immediately dipped his hand in the sea of papers.

“What is the most embarrassing thing that happened to you with the group?” Bokuto read out loud. Suna hears Akaashi groan quietly from beside him.

Bokuto hummed thinking deeply before his face suddenly lit up.

“Ah! I think the most embarrassing was when we were shooting for one of our mv’s in a zoo.”

“God no.” Akaashi said, face paling from the memory.

“There was a part where I had to rap in front of the owls’ cages and the camera crew were taking a break for a few minutes. Then I heard a hooting behind me. When I looked back, I saw the owls sending pitiful faces towards me! Their eyes were wide and I swear they were about to cry!” Hands flailing around to prove his point, Bokuto then continued. “So I did what any sane person would do.”

“Wait- don’t tell me-” Suna started.

“Yes! I set them _all_ free!” Bokuto exclaimed, a smug grin evident on his features.

“Bokuto-san’s so kind!” Hinata gushed.

“That’s not all.” Atsumu grumbled.

“Go on Bokuto, tell them what happened next.” Osamu said a sarcastic smile on his face.

“Well…after that they kind of attacked the people in the vicinity and pooped on everyone’s head.” Bokuto pouted. _Kind of?_ Suna sweatdropped.

“ _Yes._ Then they flew away and the company had to pay for that then the whole group had to be put on suspension for a month _right, Bokuto-san?”_

“Gah! Akaashi’s scary!” Bokuto squeaked. “That was embarrassing because a bystander captured a picture of an owl pooping on my head and posted it. The public won’t stop talking about it even now.” He whined.

Suna stared at them in disbelief, internally rejoicing he wasn’t there to be pooped at.

“I still haven’t forgave ya Bokkun! My hair smelled like bird shit for _days_ after that!” Atsumu whined.

“They also banned us from ordering and cooking our own food for a week. _Bokuto, do you know how aggravating it is to eat stale rice for a whole week?”_ Osamu smiled dangerously.

“Well but at least the owls are free now!” Hinata chirped being the ever loving sunshine that he is.

“Yes, that’s right my disciple!” Bokuto said, eyes watery.

“Is it really okay to air this?” Suna mumbled to himself.

“So that was the story behind that picture Bokuto-kun!” Shiro wiped a stray tear from laughing. “Next up is Akaashi!”

Akaashi picked a paper and sighed.

“Who is the hardest to deal with.” He reads. “Well this is easy, it’s Bokuto-san.”

“Akaashiiii” Bokuto pouted.

“That was kind of expected haha!” Fuki chuckled. “Your turn Suna-kun.”

Suna stared at the paper, eyebrows furrowed.

“Show us a hidden talent…?” He went silent for a while contemplating. “Oh. This isn’t really a hidden talent but since I haven’t shown this to the public yet-”

Suna stood up, raising his hands on top of his head- he stooped down to do a hand stand, down to a bridge, then finished it with a split.

The members gaped at him as the hosts clapped.

“Wow you’re really flexible Suna-kun!” Shiro exclaimed.

“Thank you Shiro-san.” He chuckled.

Next was Osamu and said boy’s eyes literally sparkled once he read what was on the paper.

“Stuff marshmallows in your mouth. As many as you can.” The members stared at Osamu blankly, who was practically brimming with joy.

“Y’know, I’m kinda scared how perfect this dare is for ‘Samu.” Atsumu sweat dropped. “I bet he rigged it.”

“I did not.” Osamu rolled his eyes as he waited for the staff to bring him the marshmallows.

Once the treats were in front of him, Osamu did not waste any time stuffing his face. Atsumu yelled at him to slow down as the third time he chokes happen. He continued up to 12 _large_ marshmallows before his mouth decided he can’t take more.

As Osamu sat there looking like a chipmunk, Suna wonders if you can feel the marshmallows softness from outside. So he reaches out and pinched the boy’s cheeks. _Hm soft._ Osamu doesn’t question him and instead continued chewing on his food. Seconds later, Suna pinched a bit harder than intended and Osamu glared at him through puffed cheeks.

“Sorry, sorry.” Suna laughed and massaged the red spot on Osamu’s face.

The game went on with only one fail from Atsumu who was asked “who is your current crush.” So they managed to win and are now staring at the large plates of yakiniku in front of them with starry eyes. (cue Osamu almost drooling)

“Ittadakimasu!”

“’Samu pass me that!”

“Osamu can you please hold my plate for a bit.”

“Please pass me the drinks Osamu-san! Oh wait! Hold it for a bit please!”

Now they are seeing a pouting Osamu who hasn’t been able to eat yet because of his pesky members. His hands are full of the others’ requests so he can’t move his own food and Suna is laughing at his grumbling face.

“Stupid two arms. Why can’t I have ten- if I have that many then I can take all the onigiri from the store without it runnin’ out, then I- “ Osamu was cut off on his mumbling as he sees a pair of chopsticks in front of his face.

“Open up, idiot. I’m not going to sit here listening to you grumbling for the next few minutes.” Suna rolled his eyes, jerking the chopsticks in the direction of Osamu’s mouth once more. The latter’s face lit up and excitedly opened his mouth.

“’Samu you’re such a baby. A spoiled brat!” Atsumu teased.

“Shut up. This is your fault in the first place.” Osamu’s voice was muffled from the food Suna fed him with, rolling his eyes.

“Stop talking. Here.” Suna placed a treat in his mouth once more.

That continued even when Osamu already had his hands free- because that’s how much of a baby he is. It didn’t take long before the food ran out and they performed the usual idol room activities afterwards, such as random dance, relay dance and switching parts.

“Now then let’s play one last game before we end! It’s called suck and blow ** **.**** The players have to pass these cards using their mouths or any parts of their faces into the box at the very end. Now then, since you only have six members. The time limit to reach the box is 10 seconds!” Fuki smirked.

“Suck and blow-” Atsumu snickered.

“That sounds inappropriate.” Akaashi mumbled.

“The price is these limited edition idol t-shirts for each of you!” Shiro continued. “And in commemoration of Suna-kun’s time here, we’ll give you three chances!”

“The t-shirts?! Kageyama already has one and I don’t!” Hinata gasped, pertaining to a particular ravenette solo singer. “I’ll shove it to his face that he’s not the only one who can get those!”

“Let’s do it to spite Tobio-kun then!” Atsumu smirked.

“Please edit that part out.” Akaashi said tiredly.

All the members formed a line with the same order as their seating positions; Bokuto’s first in line then Akaashi, Suna, Osamu, Atsumu and lastly Hinata who is the nearest to the box.

Bokuto placed the first card on his lips and swiftly but carefully turned to Akaashi who received the card with his own. Turning around, he placed it on Suna’s awaiting lips but the receive was sloppy. The card was unstable so Suna hurriedly faced Osamu before it falls.

Suna planned on placing it on Osamu’s forehead since there will be more risk of the card falling if he stoops to place it on the boy’s lips. But just as he was about to place it on the other’s forehead, the card slipped and in turn, connected soft parted lips with the warm patch of skin. Suna froze momentarily and unconsciously stared at the dark hues of Osamu’s eyes. Is this what the articles he read online (from sketchy websites) meant when they say that some eyes seem to suck you in-

“Eherm.” That was Akaashi “coughing.”

Said boys turned faint red and quickly pulled away, clearing their throats.

“Suna!” Atsumu whined. “I could’ve gotten that the first time!”

“Whatever, we still have two more chances anyway.” Suna rolled his eyes, hiding his embarrassment.

They managed to clear the 10 seconds in the second try and now they are all in the idol room t-shirts, still laughing at the fact that Hinata managed to balance the card on his nose during the last second.

“It’s time to say goodbye folks!” Fuki started.

“Thank you for being with us today JLC!” Shiro exclaimed.

“It has been a pleasure to be here!” Bokuto cheered. “To those of you who still don’t have a copy of our album, you can now buy them in local and digital shops worldwide! You can also listen to ‘All In’ in Spotify and iTunes! Please support us in our upcoming stages! Thank you so much !!”

“JLC signing off!”

****_____________________________** **

They were at the van ride home when Suna noticed his phone kept buzzing. Furrowing his eyebrows, he fished it out of his pockets only to almost drop it when he saw the amount of notifications he had.

“What happened…?” He mumbled to himself. Akaashi raised an eyebrow questioningly, beside him.

Opening instagram, he scrolled past the thousands of notifications to see that Atsumu posted a picture tagging him and Osamu. He sighed in annoyance.

It was a picture from earlier, with Osamu’s head on his shoulder and Suna leaning on him in return. The caption was “ ** **gonna leave ‘em here ;D**** ”

“Atsumu I’m going to fucking kill you.” he heard said blonde squeak from the front where he’s seated beside Hinata.

“Sunarinnn I swear I didn’t know it’ll blow up!” Atsumu pouted. “Besides it’s not only the picture’s fault!” Suna furrowed his brows. _What fault?_

“Huh?”

“Check Twitter!”

And there dear friends, rested Suna Rintaro’s soul-

“What the fuck is this?!” With wide eyes he fumbled with his phone, looking at the words in disbelief.

****Top trends** **

___________________________

****#SunaOsa** **

_2.3M Tweets_

___________________________

He clicked at the hashtag hesitantly and was greeted by screenshots from the idol room episode. The cheek pinching, spoon feeding, the picture Atsumu posted and most importantly the _forehead kiss._

Groaning he ran his hands on his face.

“What’s the noise all about?” Osamu mumbled from behind him, he’s seated beside Bokuto.

“You tell me.”

“Huh?”

Suna thinks that this is the most emotion he has seen on Osamu’s face which does not involve food.

“The _fuck?_ ” Osamu said shellshocked.

“You my dear friends, have broken the internet.” Atsumu chided unhelpfully.

Suna rolled his eyes at him. “Are we going to get in trouble for this?”

“Actually…I think the company’s going to make use of this. PR service and all.” Akaashi said.

“Damn” Osamu mumbled.

“Damn, indeed.” Suna sighed.

And true to their suspicions, as soon as they arrived in the MSBY building, Suna and Osamu were called by the head of the PR Department, Kuroo Tetsuro, to his office.

“Aww but Akaashi I want to see Kuroo too!” Bokuto whined while being dragged away by the ravenette.

Now, Suna found himself standing beside Osamu in the elevator, a rather tense silence engulfing them.

“I’m sorr-” Suna started.

“Don’t apologize, I enjoyed it anyway.” Osamu cut him off with a blink-and-you-miss-it smirk.

_Enjoyed- ?!_

Before he could voice these out though, the elevator dinged and they both stepped outiside- trudging begrudgingly towards the sly man’s office.

“Oho Suna-kun, Osamu-kun welcome! Take a seat, take a seat.” Kuroo greeted, gesturing towards the couch. Suna nodded at the man in return. He has heard that Kuroo and the CEO have a special kind of relationship- not that it has anything to do with him though.

“I called you here today to talk about you two.” _As if that wasn’t obvious enough._

“You see, there are many things who excite the fans besides your music. Could be funny moments, cute moments or even fights! But one thing that fans really want to invest in is….ships.” Kuroo smirked. “A ship in an idol group is very common. But you know what’s not common? For a ship to reach eleven million tweets! It hasn’t even been a day yet!”

“Please get straight to the point Kuroo.” Osamu grumbled.

“The fans could clearly see your dynamic- and so we need _SunaOsa_ to work.” A sly smile presented on his face. “I need you two to interact as much as possible, whether on or off screen- I don’t care! What’s important is that this could bring the group to greater heights.”

“If that’s all you want us to do then I guess it should be easy.” Suna mumbled, glancing at Osamu. _He isn’t as bad as his twin….sort of._

“If Suna agrees then I’m fine with it.” Osamu said standing up. “Can we go now? I’m hungry. Suna come with me, I forgot my wallet at the van.” Suna rolled his eyes.

“Be sure to post a selca later! To show your gratitude!” Kuroo called out before the door closed.

“This is tiresome.” Suna grumbled.

“We just hafta deal with it. Besides your lucky enough to have _me_ as your pair.” Osamu replied smugly and Suna wants to rip off his hair for forgetting the fact that this man beside him shares the same genes with the vainest person on earth.

“Whatever.”

“It should’a been _OsaSuna_ though, I clearly top.”

“What- excuse you but you were acting like a complete baby during the show.”

He was answered by a huff and he bit back a snicker.

After they purchased Osamu’s food, they took a picture under the street lights (for the aesthetic, Suna had said) and posted it on Osamu’s twitter account. Let’s just say if they thought two million was the limit of the tweets, they were wrong- terribly wrong.

As Suna stood there, beside a smiling Osamu, cheeks puffed up from the buns he’s eating, slightly red from the cold- the mix of street lights and moonlight making him glow and seem even more ethereal- in the busy streets at Tokyo, he thinks to himself- _this is not that bad after all._

**Author's Note:**

> drop down some comments... lmk what you think:) and you can scream at me on  twitter 


End file.
